


A Day in the Life One-Shot - Not Quite 31 Flavors

by Feral_Female



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ice Cream Cones, Lite Romantic Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, sharing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Female/pseuds/Feral_Female
Summary: It’s time for another “Day in the Life” short. They are not part of the any major storyline.For those new to me and my world, these one-shots will be short little vignettes- some will be funny, some emotional, some erotic - but all will be either Jack or Ianto showing us the daily little mundane things in their lives, the things that they fight to preserve for us and for them.To quote Rhys Williams- “You do it so people can live their lives. And there’s nothing more important than that.”





	A Day in the Life One-Shot - Not Quite 31 Flavors

**Not Quite 31 Flavors (Jack)**

(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.)

 

 

“… try to hold onto a TARDIS while in flight. It’s nothing like riding on the hood of a car.” I glanced over as we walked down the sidewalk. Ianto’s shoulders were up around his ears. “You look cold. Why don’t we stop in here for a spell?”

Ianto gave the shop with the pink-and-white sign a fast glance.

“Ice cream? I’m cold and you offer to take me into an ice cream shop?” His breath fogged in front of him.

“It’s a proven fact that eating soft serve on a cold night actually raises your body temperature.”

“Oh, now I’m calling bollocks on that,” he chuckled, his lush mouth breaking into a smile.

“What? When have you ever known me to fabricate facts? Don’t answer that,” I rushed to say when he opened his mouth. “Come on. We’ll hunt later. I haven’t had an ice cream cone in ages.”

The shop was empty, not surprising given the weather outside. If it dropped a few more degrees we might see a snowflake or two in the air. Ianto and I stepped up to the counter. A chubby young miss with braces appeared from the back, clad in white shirt and slacks with a pink-and-white apron.

“Hello there.” I gave her a smile that she reciprocated quickly as I read over the choices then peeked around the corner. “I see you have a soft serve machine! Can I get a large banana?”

“When can I hear the story of the Doctor and the banana?”

“When we get our cones in hand.” Ianto nodded. Sharing secrets made the man incredibly happy. I wished I could share everything locked inside my head with him but some of the things in there… let’s just say that even Ianto Jones, the man who loves monsters, could only handle so much. I’d been doing dastardly things for a long, long time.

“Sir, what would you like?”

“A large Neapolitan swirl, please,” Ianto politely replied.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you’d want three different flavors. I would have pegged you as a vanilla man,” I commented to the side.

His lips quirked into a sinful smile as the young woman behind the counter rang us up. He leaned to the side to whisper beside my ear. “What can I say? I like the taste of different pleasures on my tongue.”

“It’s always the quiet ones,” I murmured then patted his ass playfully. I was rewarded with one of his gentle blushes. God, what a rare and wonderful thing those were. And what an extraordinary man he was. Talking dirty one minute and then flushing like a vestal virgin the next. I loved the juxtaposition within him. He ducked his head as I continued to admire his rosy cheeks. I could count on one hand the number of people I knew who blushed. I found it wildly attractive on the man. A few risqué ideas involving me, Ianto, and those wonderful soft ropes he enjoyed blossomed while I paid for our treats. We sat in a large booth by the front window, a blinking neon sign announcing how many flavors of ice cream could be found within flashed over our heads.

“So, the banana story,” he prodded after tucking a paper napkin into the starched collar of his shirt. He was in a dark blue suit today, the shirt a soft robin’s egg color that made his blue eyes shine. I handed his cone back to him then leaned back into the pink-and-white padding of the bench.

“Let’s eat before we have a real mess on our hands.” He nodded in agreement and we sat silently, watching each other lapping ice cream cones. I wasn’t sure if he was as hard as I was by the time I popped the last bite of my cone into my mouth, but he certainly was squirming about in his seat.

“Okay, tell me this story. There’s no way I can stand up and walk out in my current state,” Ianto said while pulling his napkin free and dabbing at his sticky lips. Not leaning over the table to lick his mouth clean took every ounce of control I had.

“It started when I stumbled across a curvy blonde in a Union Jack shirt hanging off a dirigible over London during the second World War,” I opened with and dove into the telling of my first meeting with Rose and the Doctor. Ianto listened attentively as always when I was passing along stories from my past. At times his expression was a soft smile, other times wistful. He laughed at my bon mots naturally. On occasion, I could catch a muted look of tender devotion on his handsome face. Nothing overt or randy, just the look of a man in love with another man. I’d seen that look before many times when we would be talking or exchanging ideas and it never failed to drive home just how lucky I was to have Ianto Jones to love me. _Please don’t ever die on me…_

“It must be amazing to travel with him,” Ianto said after the tale was done. He seemed quite content to sit here and gab. I was getting kind of antsy as the night was young and I had lots of anti-Weevil spray and restraints in the deep pockets of my coat. “Do you think I’ll ever meet him someday? I’ve seen those two images of him. He’s quite the handsome bloke. They have coffee. Would you like some coffee? I rather enjoy a cup after ice cream. Maybe we could talk more about your travels with him?”

I glanced out the window. The need to get moving was strong, as was the urge to sluff off this gentle yet insistent probing into my past. It was reflexive, I know, and as much as I wanted to slam the door on that secret’s vault shut, Ianto was now a part of me. My lover and my love. And he was seeking to extend this intimate moment. Granted, I had a hankering for a different kind of intimacy with the man, but he seemed content to sit here and talk.

“Should I be jealous?” I teasingly asked. He fumbled over a reply and I chuckled as I pushed to my feet. “I was kidding. How could I ever fault anyone for being enamored of the Doctor?”

“Are we leaving?” He began to slide his ass across the seat of the booth to get closer to the end of his seat.

I shook my head. “I’m getting us a couple of cups of coffee. Then I’m going to answer all those questions you asked me about him.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” His gaze touched mine. There it was again, that look of adoration that weakened me. “Now sit there and just keep an eye on the street for any passing Weevil while I get us something to drink. I can’t wait to tell you about the time we had a run in with a Slitheen who was impersonating the new mayor of Cardiff.”

“Can you get us a couple large cups?”

“As large as they make them.”

I reckoned hunting could wait for another night…

 

 

 

**The End**


End file.
